Motor vehicles such as automobiles, vans, and minivans provide enclosed cabins suitable for carrying passengers and certain types of cargo. Other motor vehicles such as pickup trucks provide an open-top pickup bed (also called "cargo bed") suitable for carrying certain types of cargo, which are not exactly the same as the types which can be carried in automobiles, vans, and minivans. For example, oversize cargo of "dirty" cargo such as soil, bark, wood chips, or fertilizer are obviously better carried in a pickup bed than in the interior of an enclosed vehicle compartment. Currently, customers for motor vehicles need to choose between enclosed type vehicles and pickup type vehicles, and do not have the flexibility to convert their vehicle from one to the other type of vehicle.